The present invention relates to a vibration damper for a wheel of a motor vehicle that has a bearing unit for a suspension part of a stabilizer which is held on the spring strut.
German Patent Document DE 37 01 265 C2 shows a vibration damper in which a suspension part of a stabilizer is pivotally connected to the spring strut by way of a connected console. A spring element arranged above the console is supported with its lower end in the direction of the strut by means of a spring plate fastened separately to the cylinder of the spring strut, the end which faces away being held on the vehicle by way of an elastic bearing.
An object of the invention is to provide a vibration damper by which a constructionally simplified bearing for the suspension part and the coil spring is ensured.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a vibration damper for a wheel of a motor vehicle, the vibration damper comprising a coil spring and a bearing unit for a suspension part of a stabilizer which is held on a spring strut. The bearing unit comprises a holding element which extends around the cylinder of the spring strut and is connected with the cylinder. The holding element has a projecting console with a bearing for the suspension part and a face forming a spring plate for the coil spring which is coaxial with respect to the spring struts. The coil springs are supported on the vehicle at an end facing away from the bearing.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the bearing for the suspension part and for the coil spring on the spring strut may be combined by means of one component. As a result, a component can be saved in comparison to the state of the art and a separate fastening is not required for the now no longer existing spring plate. This leads to a reduction in weight.
The bearing unit on the spring strut has a holding element which reaches around the spring strut and comprises a sleeve part with a molded-on console for a bearing of the suspension part. A spring plate for the coil spring is constructed on the top side of the sleeve part.
By means of this arrangement of the integrated spring plate, the spring cannot slide off, as in the state of the art, in the case of a breakage of the spring.
In the supporting surface formed by the spring plate, a limit stop for the end of the last winding of the coil spring is provided which consists of a tongue pressed out of the material of the supporting surface.
In a first embodiment, the sleeve part includes two spaced sleeve rings which have an axial recess between one another. Both sleeve rings are connected with the console in such a manner that one component is created with respect to stability. For the fixing, the rings are welded to the cylinder.
According to another embodiment of the invention, it is a disadvantage in the case of a level-controlled spring strut to connect the holding element with the cylinder of the spring strut by means of welding. The holding element will then consist of a pot-shaped component which is slid onto the cylinder of the spring strut and is supported by means of its bottom on the face side of the cylinder.
On the edge of this pot-shaped holding element, a flange is provided which is constructed as a spring plate. On one side, the flange is provided with a console for the bearing of the suspension part. The connecting of the pot-shaped element with the cylinder of the spring strut may take place by gluing, pressing or a similar method.
For the level compensation, the damper is connected with a spring accumulator which can be acted upon by pressure by way of a pump.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.